pokemon_dark_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Evolution Changes
Here is a list of all the Pokemon which normally don't evolve through regular Level-Up. This list also shows their evolution methods. This list does not contain every Pokemon in existence with special evolution methods. Only those that appear within the first Pokemon Dark Rising hack. This list does not contain those that appear in later releases or their spin offs. This list may not be accurate in determining how these Pokemon evolve in the other games releases. Please note that this is a hack and some evolution methods have changed at the discretion of it's creator. They are not required to follow the same evolution methods as the Main series games as this is their take on a Pokemon adventure and thus their creative vision. IF you need to search for a specific Pokemon, try pressing Ctrl + F. This opens a little search bar in the top left corner of your screen. Simply type the Pokemon's name you are searching for and you will be brought to the first section on this page that mentions the Pokemon's name. If it is not what you are looking for then use the arrows next to it to jump to the next reference of the Pokemon's name. Pokemon Pichu into Pikachu: Max Happiness then level up Pikachu into Raichu: Thunderstone Vulpix into Ninetails: Fire Stone Golbat into Crobat: Golbat level 42 Growlithe into Arcanine: Fire Stone Poliwhirl into Poliwrath: Water Stone Poliwhirl into Politoad: Poliwhirl level 40 Kadabra into Alakazam: Kadabra level 40 Machoke into Machamp: Machoke level 40 Graveler into Golem: Graveler level 40 Slowpoke into Slowking: Water Stone Magneton into Magnezone: Magneton level 50 Shellder into Cloyster: Water Stone Haunter into Gengar: Haunter level 40 Onix into Steelix: Onix level 40 Riolu into Lucario: Riolu level 39 Exeggcute into Exeggcutor: Leaf Stone Tyrogue into Hitmonlee: Tyrogue level 20 with ATK stat higher then DEF stat Tyrogue into Hitmonchan: Tyrogue level 20 with DEF stat higher then ATK stat Tyrogue into Hitmontop: Tyrogue level 20 with ATK and DEF stat equal Chansey into Blissey: Chansey level 50 Lickitung into Lickilicky: Lickitung level 45 Rhydon into Rhyperior: Rhydon level 54 Tangela into Tangrowth: leaf stone Seadra into Kingdra: Seadra level 45 Staryu into Starmie: Water Stone Scyther into Scizor: Scyther level 40 Electabuzz into Electivire: Electabuzz level 48 Magmar into Magmortar: Magmar level 48 Eevee into Espeon: Sun Stone Eevee into Umbreon: Moon Stone Eevee into Flareon: Fire Stone Eevee into Vaporeon: Water Stone Eevee into Jolteon: Thunderstone Note: Eevee does not evolve into Leafeon or Glaceon in this hack. They are their own pokemon and they can be found in the wild. Porygon into Porygon 2: Porygon level 38 Porygon 2 into Porygon Z: Porygon 2 level 50 Munchlax into Snorlax: Max Happiness then level up Lombre into Ludicolo: Water Stone Nuzleaf into Shiftry: Leaf Stone Yanma into Yanmega: Yanma level 40 Murkrow into Honchkrow: Murkrow level 40 Misdreavus into Mismagius: Misdreavus level 40 Dusclops into Dusknoir: Dusclops level 48 Roselia into Roserade: Sun Stone Snorunt into Frosslass: Moon Stone Sneasel into Weavile: Sneasel level 40 Piloswine into Mamoswine: Piloswine level 48 Togepi into Togetic: Max Happiness then level up Togetic into Togekiss: Sun Stone Gurdurr into Conkeldurr: Gurdurr level 45 Boldore into Gigalath: Boldore level 40 Aipom into Ambipom: Aipom level 40 Cottonee into Whimsicott: Sun Stone Kirlia into Gallade: Moon Stone Gligar into Gliscor: Gligar level 40 Nosepass into Probopass: Nosepass level 40 Feebas into Milotic: Feebas level 30 Lampent into Chandelure: Lampent level 50 Minccino into Cincinno: Sun Stone Karrablast into Escavalier: Karrablast level 40 Shelmet into Accelgor: Shelmet level 40 Eelektrik into Eelektross: Thunderstone Munna into Musharna: Moon Stone